Computer processes may be performed using command windows. For example, a user may enter commands in the command window for performing a process. It may be helpful to view a history of the commands for performing a process. In this regard, a user may view her command history in the command window. In some examples, computer processes may be performed by members of a team for a given project, for example. In this regard, the members of the team may need to communicate with each other regarding whether one or more commands have been executed for performing a process. Current techniques for communicating between team members when performing a process using command windows include verbal discussions between team members and/or copy and paste operations. These techniques for communicating amongst team members while performing/executing a process using command windows may lead to errors and are time consuming when troubleshooting and/or executing processes. In turn, current techniques for communicating amongst team members while performing/executing a process using command windows are inefficient and inadequate.